


The Valley

by domniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on, Blindfolds, Bottom Niall, Dom/sub, M/M, Sensation Play, Smut, Subspace, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art, babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Based very much on the song The Valley by Miguel. Raunchy, smutty, sexy, fucking. Some of the lyrics were changed because 1. Niall doesn't have a clit. and 2. The order they appear in the song didn't exactly match up with how I wanted the fic to go.  
> I don't own this song, I don't own these lyrics, I don't own these men. I just used them to write an extremely naughty fic.  
> Written for my lovely friend Jas.  
> Side note: Niall is being punished for his touchy hands for Liam during the OTRA tour and the many kisses Liam has given him.

_I’m your pope, I’m your pastor baby. Confess your sins to me while you masturbate._

“Shit.” Niall spat, his sweaty back sticking to the dark wood headboard. “Oh my _God_.” The dark eyes at the end of the bed watched him, soaked him in, as his hand stroked faster around his length.

“Tell me.” The deep, dark voice spoke from the end of the bed. The atmosphere changed drastically when Niall whimpered out just barely from his broken throat. The sweat seeped from his pores just like his pre-cum did at the slit of his dick. He got goose bumps at the thoughts running through the back of his head.

“I didn’t.. I didn’t listen to your.. orders.” His throat was clogged and constricted from pleasure, initiated from singing. His next moan was choked out; he coughed into his arm with his eyes squeezed shut.

_OBEY, like I’m your master babe._

“Stop. Hands to your sides. I don’t need you coming yet.” The voice came closer, and Harry stepped from the shadow the light on the table quite didn’t reach. He was completely naked and came to the side of Niall who was still on the bed. His eyes were still closed. If Harry didn’t know any better with his strained cock, it looked like he was sleeping. Or meditating.

“Look at me.” His voice was strong, solid. Niall followed orders and his eyes darted to the man standing to the side of him.

Harry’s hand came up to tuck his hand underneath Niall’s chin before he lifted it up just barely. His eyes never left Niall’s, and the same for the older boy. They were deep blue. They were wide, blissed out. The light gray haze over his pupils was all the convincing Harry needed.

_Put it over, pull ‘em to the side._

This was his punishment for not obeying. This was his punishment for not listening to Harry. This was his punishment he deserved. (While it wasn’t the worst he’s had, it’s still punishment.) This is the punishment he _needed_. Niall needed to see; he needed to watch. Niall needed to touch, he needed to feel.

He laid in the bed, starfish-ed out over the sheets. His hands weren’t restrained. “No touching.” The demanding voice of Harry rang through his ears. It made him shiver.

The hands that were just leading him to lay on the bed were coming around his head, now. The silk, purple and red patterned scarf was laid across his eyes before he felt his hair getting tangled up in the knot that was made by the large hands that were in charge. The room went still and Niall could feel it.

“I’m ready.”

_Lips._

Harry’s fingers gently grazed across the thin line of his top then bottom lip of the boy underneath him. His nails scraped the sensitive skin just barely, enough for Niall to let out a huff of air. Harry was the master of teasing. He always wanted to take his time, be slow and make sure he did it right.

Niall just wanted to go, go, go. So, when Niall didn’t listen, Harry got what he wanted.

Harry pushed his lips against Niall’s in a firm kiss. He quickly slid his tongue out from between his own lips to swipe across Niall’s which got a small moan from him. Harry’s tongue then found it’s way into the other’s boy’s mouth but that was too pleasurable and Harry wasn’t giving in that easily. He jerked away completely. Niall whined.

_Tits._

Harry’s flat tongue flicked across the nub of Niall’s left nipple. The blond whined out again from the back of his throat through his clenched teeth and his hands dug down into the bed more, gripping for something to touch, to feel. This touching wasn’t enough for Niall, but it was way too much in all the right places.

His little perky nipples were sensitive, they hurt sometimes when he was turned on and sent into overdrive. Harry knew this, knew everything about it, and liked it the most. He could lick, suck, nibble on them for hours and would admire how tomato red the spanse of his chest would get. His dick would turn the same color too, and Harry would pat himself on the back.

_Hips._

Harry’s teeth sunk into the soft skin, biting good enough to pull the skin from the muscle underneath and it would slide back down into place before the moans subsided. He bit again, making a circle of marks around the bones that poked out before he would suck the skin off the muscle underneath and made sure to leave a deep purple mark. Niall’s fingers curled into the sheets, imagining the strips of fabric between his fingers were locks of the brown hair on top of Harry’s head. He laid across Niall’s stomach to do the same to Niall’s others side, the groans and the rock of the hips just rolling out of the boy trapped underneath him.

_Slit._

Harry blew warm air against the tip of the red, hard cock in front of his face. His face felt the rumble of noise from the stomach he rested on and he smiled before doing it again.

“ _Please_.” Niall grunted form up top before his hips arched up. Harry thought, sure, and his tongue poked out to swipe across the leaking slit on Niall’s top. “Yes!” Niall called out into the room, the smallest touch and relief was what he wanted, what he needed. Harry again poked his tongue out, rutting his tongue a bit deeper against the leaking tip of Niall’s cock which caused another glob of watery pre-cum to slip out. Harry licked it up before pulling away completely again.

_I wanna fuck you like we’re filming in the valley._

The arch of Niall’s back fit perfectly against the small bulge of Harry’s stomach that poked out. They melted into one, Niall’s hands digging into the bed with his still blinded head in between his arms. Harry’s one arm wrapped around his sensitive chest, held him close and protective against his own.

_I wanna push and shove and paint your hills and valley_

Their hips rolled, slotted together through each thrust. Their bodies rocked in a quick motion, Harry’s thighs flexing as he held the weight before slamming back deep into the jelly body under him. Their moans blended together in nothing understandable other than pleasure. Harry’s large hand ran up the side of Niall, his fingertips spreading out to touch as much as he possibly could. His fingers would curl, digging his nails into the porcelain skin to drag them down over his ribs. Niall hissed out a moan and he brought his head back to lull it against his shoulders.

_I wanna taste your sweat, force my fingers in your mouth._

Harry’s fingertips moved down to uncharted areas, places they left what felt like ages again. They dipped to rub against the very tip of Niall’s aching member and with each hard, heavy thrust he rocked into the boy, another blotch of cum was milked out of him, onto Harry’s fingers. He brought them up along with his head, his face pressing into the spread neck and he demanded low through his ragged breaths. “Open. Taste yourself.”

Niall’s lips spread and he was given a mouth full of Harry’s fingers, pressing deep down against his tongue. Niall gagged for a moment around them before he began sucking, his teeth barely grazing over the skin. He tasted the sweat of Harry and he wanted more of it. Harry’s fingers again dug into the tongue under them and Niall gagged again, his whole body flushing warm and a bit nervous. He was spread wide open for Harry, he was under complete control.

_Fuck you like I hate you baby, I wanna slut you out_

Harry felt the trembling under him and he could feel his own legs shaking, his own body tensing up and rutting quick and deep, on its last burst of energy. Niall was the same, each thrust into him shook through him hard, the waves of pleasure rocking through him, each of them taking more and more out of him. The noises he made, weren’t even human even more. More animalistic. The squeals and whines and grunts all filled Harry up as well, and he wanted to make sure it was a night to remember.

His hand came down in a firm spank against the already bright red cheeks in front of him. He pulled his hips away from the warm skin only to slam back hard against the body below him. He did it over, and over again until the boy was screaming for it, begging for it. His face dug into the bedding below them and his whole body shuddered, his moans breaking up with how intense it was. He could barely make any noise, the force and energy was being pulled out of him.

_Bust it open for me, in the valley._

The pure ecstasy in the room pulled their orgasms from each other at the same time. Sweaty bodies clinging and vocal chords ringing, they landed together. The bed shook at the collapse and things tumbled and clanged on the tables and floor, but they were glued, mended, tied together.

Harry pressed his face in the crook of Niall’s neck, coaxing him back; bringing him back pulling him back. He spoke soft words, he gave light touches, he breathed slow.

Niall slipped back into his mind a few minutes later, his eyes adjusting to the light that he could see now, the scarf off his vision now that laid across his chest and Harry’s arm. Harry tucked the smaller boy back into him close, pressing them together into one.

_Tell me that you love it darling._

“I loved it.” Niall croaked out. Harry glanced down to him. 

“I love you.”


End file.
